Maple Young Ones
Maple has been a dominant wolf since her birth. When she was a pup she would lead her siblings in exploration sessions. As she grew older she started challenging various canines in her pack to beat them down with her assertive decorum. She plays cool with the alphas, trying to please them, yet she is assertive and bold with the subordinates of her pack. Young Ones Maple(YF049) was born into the Young Ones Pack on April 13th of 2013. Her mother was the new alpha female, Amber, and her father was a rover, Indigo. She was born along with four other litter-mates: Cloud(YM050), Boulder(YM051), Sub Zero(YM052) and Puddle(YM053). Maple was the most dominant of her litter, attaining mischievous behavior at times. Her coat was similar in hue to her mother's. She was the second largest in her litter, just below her brother Boulder. Once the pups were allowed out of the den capacities they rushed out. Maple was in the lead, guiding her litter with a strong arm. Maple's sister Puddle was quite an introvert, keeping to herself and being last to explore. Soon after, her brother, Cloud, died after being predated by a bear. In July, Puddle was run over by an elk, instantly resulting in her death. A couple of weeks after that, her brother, Boulder, disappeared. On the cusp of becoming a juvenile, a hostile vagabond attempted to kill Maple while she was exploring. She fought back with aggression though he was much too strong for her, tearing a bit of her left ear. Maple's mother Amber came in time to defend her pup. Maple became even more dominant as she grew older, now being quite snappy and assertive. Maple lead her siblings into all kinds of trouble with her persuasive demeanor. A female named Angerona came and Maple saw the older wolf's submissive behavior and was always aggressive towards her. Amber was soon killed by Caution, who became the new alpha female. During a hunting trip Maple was kicked by an elk on the shoulder. The injury was not serious but she did develop a limp for the next few days, her dominant demeanor ceased during her recovery period. The next day Maple wandered away from the pack and was attacked by a cougar. Nimrod and Beaker came to her rescue. Maple had learned her lesson and didn't wander away from the pack anymore. When the new alpha male, Canis, went missing for a few days Maple and Tide went off in search of him near midnight. Maple had picked up Canis' scent coming from inside the Jackal's territory and quickly followed it with Tide close behind. The two found Canis passed out and with a large gash on his shoulder. Maple and Tide helped Canis back to the pack while being chased by a stampede of bison. The pack celebrated to the return of the alpha male. Maple discovered Lupus' body just outside the rendezvous site who had been dead for a few days. She was slightly shocked by the discovery and had mourned with the rest of the pack, but only for a few moments before returning back to her usual self. After a late night hunt with the pack, Maple had been at the rendezvous site with the rest of the pack, when Maybelline's howl had alerted them to the Jackals attack at the den site. Maple had gone with the rest of the pack and chased off the Jackals but a female pup was lost. In the beginning of January 2014, the Jackals who were infected with mange attacked the Young Ones to claim their territory. The alpha male, Canis, had naturally launched a counter attack. Fang, a more experienced wolf, had taken notice of their condition and quickly signaled a retreat. The rest of the pack followed Fang and the Jackals claimed their territory. Fang led the pack into the unclaimed lands which the Young Ones had once owned before the Commandos had taken it. Because of their lack of protection and being out in the open a golden eagle had attacked one of the teens, Alamo, but had been rescued by the rest of the pack, the wolves killed the eagle. After a few days of being in the new, more open territory Maple decided to go and explore. A teen named Mabili followed Maple and the pair wandered until they reached the border of the new Jackals territory. As Maple wandered around border one of the Jackals males named Karim approached Maple seeking the oppurtunity to mate. Maple noticed that Karim was also infected with mange like the rest of the Jackals and took off with Mabili. Karim continued to chase after Maple until collapsing out of exhaustion. Karim died soon after their encounter. A wolf named Foa who was introduced into Yellowstone by humans appeared at the Young Ones rendezvous site. Oriole chased off the female along with Canis. Maple got in a fight with Oriole, attempting to gain dominance though she did not prevail, resulting in her getting kicked out of the pack. Maple started to wander around the pack's new borders. After nearly a month of being on her own, Maple was finally allowed back into the Young Ones by the alpha female Oriole. She was underweight and it was a miracle she was even still alive. After Maple rejoined the pack she quickly focused on regaining weight and within a month had regained most of her body fat. She continued to show a hatred towards Foa, a female wolf she had travelled with while she was in exile. Foa left Maple on her own to go join the Young Ones. After spending a day with Oriole and successfully bringing down an elderly doe for her pregnant alpha, Maple decided to chase a rabbit midway towards the border. Maple took a small break and fell asleep unguarded in the woods until nightfall, where Oriole then found her on the ground. After tearing apart the rabbit Maple caught, Oriole decided to head back home and rest while maple wandered off. She made her way to the border, where she found Flash and Dougal interacting with each other after both of them had been chased out of the territory for trying to breed females within the pack. Maple showed no interest at first but then gave in to them and casually began to paw at them and rest her head over their backs. Lilly, following Maples scent trail eventually found the trio and growled, thinking that she had the right to claim one of the males to breed with her. After Flash and Lilly took off together, Maple and Dougal began to groom and nuzzle into each other. The two were distracted by Flash running out of the territory and they soon crossed over the pack border in search of him. Family Mother: Amber Father: Indigo Brother(s): Cloud, Boulder and Sub Zero. Sister(s): Puddle. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters